caida
by lady-werempire
Summary: Su rostro fue inclinándose lentamente hasta ese cuello; blanco y cálido. Como ayer, como el día anterior y como había hecho durante toda la semana; sin embargo, albergaba la esperanza de conseguir hoy esa respuesta que tanto ansiaba conocer y que su chica se negaba con frenética manía en responder


— No quiero. —espetó molesta, girando la cara hacia su izquierda. Las manos del  
>moreno continuaban bloqueándole la salida, tal y como habían hecho durante toda la<br>semana, apresándola contra esa fría y pedregosa pared situada en patio trasero del  
>instituto. Lo extraño de la situación era <em>¿Si no le gustaba aquello, porque acudía a cada<br>cita entonces?  
><em>— ¿Y si te digo que **sí**? — la voz de Patch brotó cargada de sexy y arrebatador  
>sarcasmo. Siendo él ángel caído, no debería sorprenderla, pero lo hacía. Extrañamente<br>esta molesta niña sacaba lo peor de él _¿o lo mejor?,_ ni él mismo lo sabía, pero le  
>encantaba.<br>— Me da igual, tú no tienes idea de lo que deseo. No puedes leer mi mente. — volvió a  
>reclamarle, gran error. Ya que él de entre todos justamente era el ser menos indicado<br>para recibir tal demanda, y ella lo sabía…  
><em>¡Maldita la hora en que no cerré mi boca!<em> — pensó furibunda contra su propia  
>persona. Nora odiaba cometer errores tan básicos como éste, sobre todo en lo<br>referente a Patch, _él obviamente no lo dejaría pasar.  
><em>— ¿Con que no? — meditó, llevándose una mano bajo la barbilla, y frotándola con vital  
>esmero en señal de meditación. Se estaba burlando de ella y a la vez tentando su<br>propio autocontrol, más bien el de ambos. No era fácil jugar este juego, no sin caer en  
>la hoguera que ambos habían construido con despreocupada satisfacción, y salir<br>quemados. Por desgracia, les encantaban las altas temperaturas.  
>— ¿Cómo es que entonces conozco absolutamente todo sobre ti?, hoy trajiste lencería<br>fina de encaje; color marrón si me permites añadir. — sus labios se sellaron por un  
>instante para observar a su victima; permitió a esas negras dagas, tan oscuras como el<br>más intenso de los ónix, repasar a la muchacha.  
>Ella no solía ruborizarse con frecuencia, de hecho casi nunca lo hacía. Era por esto que<br>Patch no perdía oportunidad para aprovecharse de situaciones tan banales como  
>estas, tal cual estaba haciendo ahora. Repasó esas finas facciones, y sus labios se<br>fruncieron en una sonrisa ladina; la socarronería era un defecto que extrañamente  
>Nora había aprendido a amar, y el demonio que tenía por novio no perdía ocasión en recordárselo.<br>— Discutiste con tu madre antes de salir de casa, ya que últimamente no pasa ahí, cosa normal viniendo de ella. Pero, no por eso menos molesta. Lo sé porque no has parado de pensar en ello durante toda la mañana, ah, y también sobre lo incómoda que es tu tanga.  
>Nora contuvo la respiración en cuando su interpelante articuló su última palabra. No podía dar crédito de lo que Patch decía, <em>no quería creerlo<em>. No porque fuese imposible, sino porque había escogido con exactitud donde calarle, _y como hacerlo_.  
>Él se aprovechó de la mudez temporal en la adolescente, y se permitió acercarse aún más; deslizando la mano desde su propia barbilla, en donde se encontraba hasta ahora, hacia la mejilla de la chica, justo en el lugar donde uno de esos rebeldes rizos rojizos se empeñaba en alojarse.<br>— ¿Por qué has venido? — fue Patch quien hizo interrogó ahora, aún a sabiendas de la respuesta.  
>Su rostro fue inclinándose lentamente hasta ese cuello; blanco y cálido. Como ayer, como el día anterior y como había hecho durante toda la semana; sin embargo, albergaba la esperanza de conseguir hoy esa respuesta que tanto ansiaba conocer y que su chica se negaba con frenética manía en responder.<br>— Porque no tengo alternativa— masculló cegada por la ansiedad, y el deseo; con todos sus sentidos rendidos ante el simple toque de un ángel, _uno caído_.  
>— Sabes que sí— él le musitó suave y lento, contra la tibia carne de su cuello, entretanto las manos de Nora abandonaban autómatas su estado de sosiego autoimpuesto en ambos lados de su cuerpo, para lanzarse con vital necesidad a los cabellos del moreno. Tan suaves y sedosos que por unos instantes sus dedos y esas hebras oscuras fueron su mundo, lo fue todo.<br>La verdad era que Patch conocía mejor que nadie la razón de su actuar, lo había leído en sus pensamientos una infinidad de veces; sin embargo, no existía para él dicha mayor que oírla brotar de sus propios labios. Esos tiernos y carnosos que ahora moría por probar.  
>— No lo sé dímelo tú, ¿Por qué has venido? — ronroneó sensual, aventurándose en terreno conocido por medio de sus grandes y avariciosas manos; subiendo y bajando por ambos costados de ese frágil y menudo cuerpo que llevaba grabado en su mente, corazón y ahora también en su piel.<br>— Porque tú me citaste. — las palabras de Nora fueron dichas en modo mecánico, perfectamente ensayadas y hasta cierto punto indiferentes. Posiblemente él chico le hubiese creído, claro, de no haber sido porque un vergonzoso y revelador gemido brotó de la boca de ella en cuanto la lengua de Patch rozó su cuello.  
>— Hermosa e inteligente, casi perfecta, lastima que seas una pésima mentirosa.<br>— Te prefería cuando eras mi ángel guardián— suspiró frustrada, antes de abordar los labios del moreno.  
>Hambre, deseo y también necesidad. Degustando uno a uno los centímetros que quedaban por conocer de la boca del otro, dulce; siempre dulce, porque se trataba de Patch, y con él no existía otro modo. Después de todo se trataba de un ser de otro mundo, literalmente hablando. Sexy y sensual, con es autoridad propia que ambos se habían concedido, ellos no arriesgaban mucho, lo arriesgaban todo; con cada toque, cada abrazo, no bastaría un cuerpo para expresar esa oleada irrefrenable de sensaciones que atiborraba al joven, que creía experimentar, pero que sin embargo, no podría asegurar, después de todo… <em>él no era humano<em>.  
>— ¡Soy culpable!, y no me arrepiento de ello— musitó contra esos labios, tan tiernos y suaves que inevitablemente le habían hecho caer… por segunda vez en siglos. Sí, él había perdido sus alas nuevamente por una mujer, solo que esta vez no se arrepentía de ello.<br>— Odio que tengas tanto control sobre mi— soltó finalmente, luchando por conseguir un poco de aire, cosa difícil para una humana, sobre todo cuando tu novio es un demonio.  
>— Y yo amo que te hagas la difícil— se burló él, succionando levemente ese cuello, a estas alturas rojo y caliente, muy caliente.<br>— ¡No me hago la difícil! — exclamó no realmente enojada y dándole un par de golpes con sus puños en el pecho. Uno que conocía de memoria, lo había probado hasta el cansancio y se había deleitado otra infinidad de veces con su textura; dura al friccionar, pero suave al tacto, _ese roce_… Era una lástima para Nora reconocer que no se arrepentía en absoluto de su actuar, él había perdido sus alas, por su causa, la oportunidad de tener el cielo, volvió a ser un ángel únicamente para caer otra vez.  
>Nora alzó el rostro para encontrarse con un par de ojos negros traspasándola con una mirada abrasadora, su mirada, la del chico que le había calado el alma, quien le había entregado todo a cambio de nada. Esos oscuros luceros que a estas alturas ya sentía como suyos, al igual que el resto de ese ser, tan hermoso como peligroso, potencialmente mortal… y no le importaba.<br>— Te Amo— confesó finalmente, porque quería, y porque se sentía bien decirlo, ya que así lo sentía.  
>— No más que yo— finiquitó orgulloso, sólo para besarla otra vez, y otra más, hasta que ella se cansase, porque él jamás lo haría, tal vez hasta que anocheciese, o incluso hasta que cielo cayese sobre ellos dos. Quizás no lo sentiría como ella… Al menos no en el plano físico, pero el deseo estaba ahí, latente; como tormentoso recuerdo de su naturaleza, lo que él era.<br>Patch sabía que tarde o temprano encontraría el modo de volverse humano, pero no a ese costo, ese que requería la vida de su amada a cambio.  
>Después de todo…<br>_¿Para qué querría él un cuerpo humano, si no la tenía a élla para disfrutar de los placeres propios de uno?  
>No había nada que pensar. Patch prefería mil veces el pecado... por mucho.<em>


End file.
